The Unexpected Christmas Guest
by Bradygirl
Summary: Julia Walker gives Nick an unexpected Christmas gift.


**The Unexpected Christmas Guest****  
A Poltergeist: The Legacy Fan Fiction  
by Bradygirl**

The nirvana of death was a peaceful place. A place where heavenly voices could be heard year round. A place where fear and worry and hate didn't exist. A place that Julia Walker had grown to love, but still longed for what she no longer had. What she could never have again until Nick joined her one day.

As the Christmas season approached, the highways looked more and more like white and red strands of Christmas lights strewn all across the San Francisco skyline. They celebrated the season in many ways from the constant reapplying of red paint all along the Golden Gate bridge to the holly and ivy that lined the downtown streets. Julia couldn't see much from her crow's nest view, but she could feel Nick's heart down below.

They were connected even in death. He still loved her. This much she knew. But she had one special Christmas gift to deliver this year and she only hoped the powers that be would allow her to deliver it in person. When the time came for an answer, Julia received the one she had been praying for.

The Legacy House on Angel Island looked much like she remembered it. It loomed large in its castle-like glory. Halogen lights spilled a pale luminescence on the rock structure giving it an eerie glow. Christmas had yet to come to Angel Island. That much she was sure.

The first person she came upon was Derek. The ever unflappable Derek Rayne. Strong, caring, in control. How much she missed him. Tonight he was outfitted for a Luna Foundation party. He looked like an overdressed penguin in his black tux. The red cumberbun was the only indication that he wasn't the aforementioned penguin. He looked so good. So peaceful. She hoped soon he would get his affairs in order because it was rumored among the arc angels that Derek might be visiting them one day soon. She hoped this rumor was unfounded. The Legacy dearly needed Derek's guidance and sight.

She floated by Derek. He didn't see her cross his path, but he did turn and look back as if he had somehow felt her presence in the room.

The next person she came upon was Rachel. The thinker of the group. The one who always questioned the supernatural aspect of things even though she was from a long line of powerful witches. Quite a contradiction, that one.

Nick walked into the room and made a bee line for the liquor cabinet. The bottle of Jack Daniels tempted him from inside the dark hollow of the shelving unit.

"Don't even think about it," Rachel said without glancing behind her.

"So, what...? Are you psychic now too?" Nick held the bottle and spun the top off.

"No, but I'm a psychologist. I can empathize. I know how hard it is to celebrate the season without the person you love."

"Yeah, I guess you would. How do you do it?" Nick twisted the top back on and replaced it on the shelf. His stomach growled and Nick spied a twinkie. The junk food gene was working overtime tonight. He'd already consumed too much holiday cheer. He turned away then reconsidered and tore open the confection.

"You're not going to eat that are you?"

Nick took a bite and found the twinkie stale. An expression of disgust pained his face.

"I guess not." He found a napkin and spit out the bite and threw the entire contents of the package away.

Julia laughed. Her voice tinkled like the star of Bethlehem. Bright and shining.

Nick turned suddenly. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Kat bounced in the room and joined her mother near a small but robust Christmas tree. It was bare except for the popcorn string Kat was merrily tossing around it. "Mom, do we have any ornaments here?"

"I think so, hon. Up in the attic, I think." Rachel looked over at Nick again. "Why don't you go up and get them for me."

"Sure."

Kat bounced back out of the room and Nick wondered if he would ever be as happy as that again.

"Yes, my love, you will find love once more," Julia whispered in Nick's ear.

Nick flinched and jumped away from the chair he had plopped down into. "What?" He stared a hole in Rachel. "You're telling me you didn't hear that?"

"Nick, are you sure you're all right? If you want to talk, you know I'm always here for you."

"Thanks, I'm fine. I'm just hearing things, that's all. I think I'll go upstairs and lay down for awhile." Nick stalked out of the room and flew up the stairs taking two at a time. He passed Kat who was on her way down with a small but overflowing box of ornaments.

"I found them," she said happily. "You gonna help us hang them?"

"Not now, squirt. Maybe later."

"Okay. I'll see if Derek wants to help before he leaves for that fancy party of his." Kat fingered one of the ornaments as Nick rounded the corner and disappeared from view. The ornament had a name on it. Julia.

Julia's heart was breaking. Nick was in so much pain. So much pain because of her. This had to end and it had to end tonight before Christmas became just another yesterday.

Nick was lying on his back with one hand thrown over his eyes. The bed sheets appeared rumpled as if he'd bound onto it like a child would. Julia smiled. Nick even in his depression couldn't cease to be his adorable self. He still did all the things he use to do. Still acted in the same ways, only now his actions were for her eyes only.

It was time. Time to reveal herself and give him her Christmas gift.

Julia's transparent form became more and more opaque until she was fully flesh and blood once again. She trailed her hand down the side of Nick's face like she had so many times in the past. This time Nick didn't flinch at her presence. This time he accepted it.

The hand came away from his face and her stared at her with wide eyed wonder.

"Julia?" his voice croaked with longing. "Julia is that really you?" He reached out for her and as he did his hand shook with emotion. When his hand came into contact with her face, she could visibly see the change in his body language. "Oh, my God, Julia. I've missed you so much."

Nick drew her into his embrace and kissed her before another word came from her mouth. The kiss was soft and brief but filled with love.

"I love you too, Nick." She knew he loved her even if he hadn't said the words. Suddenly, she glanced at the clock and became very determined. She had only a few more moments in which to fulfill her mission. "Time draws short, my love. You must listen to me."

Julia's eyes glowed with an inner radiance.

"I love you. You know that. And I know that you love me. One day we will be together again. But until that day arrives I want you to know that it's okay." Julia caressed his face with a feather light touch. "It's okay to fall in love again. You are not hurting me by doing this. You will be making me happy. So very happy. I want so much for you, Nick. So much that I can no longer give to you. So please, don't close off your heart to love. Embrace it when it comes because love is the greatest gift God ever graced the human race with. My love for you will live on. It will always be pure and constant. Know this."

Tears streamed down Nick's face. "I can't forget you. How can I forget you?"

"You don't have to forget me, my love. Fore I will never forget you. But you must learn to love again. Our time together on this Earth was a short one. It was never meant to be more than it was." Julia smiled and the entire room glowed with a joyous light.

"You have before you the opportunity at another great love during your time on this planet, Nick. But if you aren't open and willing to move on, it will pass you by. Please Nick. Please. For me."

"Okay, for you. Only for you. I'll try." Tears stained his face and a pinkness covered his eyes. "I love you, Julia Walker. And I'll never forget what we had."

Nick flinched and sat straight up in bed. The ethereal light in the room was gone and so was Julia.

"Julia? Julia?"

There was no answer.

Nick splashed cold water on his face and made his way back down to where the small tree was being trimmed. Kristen had joined the group and now they all were singing 'Silent Night.' Derek smiled at Nick and Kristen motioned for him to join them. He wasn't much of a singer but he did his best in the spirit of the holiday.

When the song was finished Kat leaped up and grabbed the last ornament from the box.

"I saved this one just for you Nick."

The word Julia was scrawled across the front in a sloppy script. Glitter sparked on the ornament like it was somehow lit from inside. For a second a face appeared in the shiny surface. It was Julia's face. She smiled at him, blew him a kiss and mouthed the words, "I love you."

Nick ruffled Kat's hair. "Thanks squirt."

He placed the ornament on the tree being careful not to break the small glass bobble. It hung next to one encrusted with Nick's name.

"Time to open the presents," Kat yelled, making straight for the colorfully decorated packages.

Nick new that no matter whatever he received this year, nothing would compare to the gift given to him by his unexpected Christmas guest. Julia had given him the gift of love. Nick smiled at her memory and joined the others round the tree.

**The End**


End file.
